


Let the Music Play

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic: Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Music Play

  
The Gorman delegation insisted that SG-1 stay for the post-negotiation party. It was a common request, and they'd planned ahead for the late night. Hammond would want an update, but they'd already been cleared to extend the mission as necessary. Carter said the naturally occurring crystals on the planet had great potential as a new source of energy and the powers that be were very interested.  
  
The sky was already growing dark when they headed back to the gate to send a status report. Jack rubbed his arms, wishing the local settlement wasn't so far away. "Dial it up," he said as soon as the DHD came into view.  
  
Daniel pushed buttons while Carter set up the camera on the MALP.  
  
***  
  
The celebration was better than Jack had hoped. The local food was good, the people were friendly, the fires were large and the music didn't make his ears bleed. Daniel mentioned how tribal--almost hypnotic- the music was, before walking off to seek out some cultural experiences. Teal'c followed at a distance, leaving Jack alone with Carter.  
  
Jack quickly lost track of them and wouldn't see them again until the next day.  
  
The music was pounding in his ears, Carter's hand was on his thigh, and she was beautiful in the firelight. The last clear memory Jack had was of asking Carter to dance. She agreed, which was almost as odd as the fact that he'd asked her in the first place.   
  
He led her inside the circle of bonfires and they melted into the crowd of swaying bodies. Not everyone had a partner, and even those that did seemed to be moving independently, each person interpreting the music in a different way.  
  
Carter leaned into him, her face against his neck and her hands on his shoulders. Jack closed his eyes and let the world fall away. There was only the music, the heat of the flames, and the feel of Carter's body pressed tight against his own. He had no idea how long they danced or when they decided to leave.  
  
They could still feel the music inside the tent but it had a muted, less insistent quality. Carter was on her back and their clothes were in a heap next to her sleeping bag. Jack could feel her heart racing under his touch. It was jarring and out of sync with the steady beat of the drums. Jack wanted to say something but the words in his head seemed meaningless and inadequate.   
  
He couldn't see her in the dark and his ears were full of music. They shifted and moved, communicating through touch until she was sliding over him so slowly, Jack wished he could scream. He wrapped his arms around her waist, encouraging her to move faster but Carter was lost in her own rhythm. She stilled completely when Jack put his hand between her legs. The drums were loud again and if she cried out, Jack didn't hear.  
  
Dawn came in complete silence. The faint light of early morning was enough for him to see that Carter was awake and staring at him. She ran her hand over his cheek and down his chest, stopping on his stomach. "Well," she said with a slight grin. "That was quite a party."  
  
Jack swallowed hard. There were no hypnotic drums this time. No excuses. He rolled to his side so he could look in her eyes. They were clear, decisive--she'd made her decision. She was waiting for him to make the next move. Jack reached out and ran his hand through her hair--it was messy and soft-, and she leaned closer to him. "Best damn concert I've ever been to," he whispered against her lips.


End file.
